


Pocky Kiss

by DarknessWolf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessWolf/pseuds/DarknessWolf
Summary: Rose bought the box of Pocky and suggested the game that involves the snacks. Poor Juleka have no idea what’s she in for.(I was eating pocky snacks while reading Juleka x Rose fanfics. There’s not enough fanfics I can find that focus on these girls)
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine & Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Kudos: 30





	Pocky Kiss

A knock catch a goth girl’s attention.

She blinks as she stares at the door. She know her brother and/or her mother can barge in anytime so it’s probably someone else that is not her family.

“Come in.” She called out.

The door creaks loud as a small blonde girl peek out the door. She glanced around before landing upon goth girl and smiled brightly. “Juleka! Hi! Sorry for showing up without warning but you haven’t replied back to my texts.”

Juleka winced as she remember her phone died a while ago.

“Oh yea... sorry about that... I was distracted...”

Rose smiles at her. She then turns her backpack around to digging something out as she speaks to her.

”that’s okay! I just asked you if you can help me with my homework.”

Juleka pulses her lips. “Which homework?”

Rose smiles sheepishly. Juleka smirks as she understands.

”Physics again?” She raises a eyebrow.

Rose groans softly as she pulls out few worksheets and a textbook of Physics.

”Don’t remind me, Julekaaaaaa.....” she whined.

Juleka giggles and pats the spot next to her.

”Come on and let’s see if I can’t help you.”

Rose beamed at her.

  
<a hour later...>

Rose stares at the last worksheet with disdain as Juleka explains the last problem.

Juleka pauses as she noticed that Rose was practically glares at the paper.

Rose looks up confused as she realized that Juleka stopped talking.

Juleka smiles softly. “Maybe you need a break before we tackle the last problem.”

Rose groans softly as she rubs her eyes, strained by staring at the papers(and the textbook) too long.

Juleka snickers softly as Rose gets up and stretch her back, a pop sounds out the room.

Rose then reaches out her backpack and rumbling around for something before she pulls out the small box.

Juleka eyes the small box, curious about it. 

“What is that?”

Rose glances at Juleka as she open the box.   
  
“Pocky.”

”Pocky?”

Rose nods.

”Pocky. It’s a Japanese snack, so I believe.”

Juleka stares at the small package with brand name written all over.   
  


Rose tears the package open and takes a chocolate coated biscuit stick.

Juleka stares at Rose munching on the snack food as she thought back about her conversation with Alix on the snack.

Her cheek flared up in red when she remembered that there’s a game involved that snack. She then turns her head away from Rose to hide her red cheeks.

Rose blinks in confusion when Juleka looks away from her.

She stopped by the end of the biscuit stick to take another biscuit stick.

“Want one?” She asked.

Juleka looks back as her cheek goes down to pink, only get redden again she stares at the end of biscuit stick in Rose mouth. She then glanced at Rose holding another biscuit stick.

Juleka stares at her for few minutes, weighing the pros and cons in her mind before throwing out the caution out of the window, and leans forward to bite the end of biscuit stick.

Juleka’s lips barely brushed against Rose’s lips before she swiftly takes the biscuit stick away.

Juleka pulls away from Rose to look at her face. She is red from top to bottom. 


End file.
